bungostraydogsfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 34
Cannibalism (Part 1) is the 34th episode of Bungo Stray Dogs anime series. It first aired on June 7, 2019. Summary As the Port Mafia attacks the hospital where is kept Fukuzawa, The Agency minus Tanizaki manage to escape. Ranpo's deductive skills turn out to be more decisive as ever as Kunikida and Atsushi make their move in order to find the virus ability user. Meanwhile, Tanizaki must face the Black Lizards at the heart of the Port Mafia territory. Plot While the Black Lizards prepare themselves to attack the Agency members, Tanizaki uses his ability to let his friends and the President escape. He stays behind, playing the role of the negotiator. On the way to a safer location, Ranpo explains his strategy to change the rules : instead of facing the Port Mafia and risking multiple casualties, they are going to catch the virus ability user and force him to desactivate his power. The skilled detective is convinced that the ability user is still in Yokohama and can be found with proper informations. Kunikida and Atsushi thus set off in pursuit of the ability user, an escaped criminal named Pushkin. They track him down in an ill-famed slum, but Fyodor warns the criminal of the Agency's arrival. Kunikida and Atsushi hunt the presumed ability user in the sewers, but are stopped by a bunch of heavily armed children trying to protect their "big brother". Kunikida summons a smoke grenade but is forced to injure a child in order to protect Atsushi ; the situation festers as they come across a little girl with grenades tied around her neck. Kunikida tells Atsushi to resume the pursuit while he tries to reason with the child, but Fyodor's warning prevails over Kunikida's words and the girl sets off the bombs. Somewhere else, Fyodor plays the cello while talking with a tied Shousaku Katsura. Fyodor explains his plan to unnerve Kunikida, by using a little girl wearing bombs just as Katsura attempted to do a while ago. Atsushi manages to catch the criminal, but quickly realizes that the latter knows nothing about their current situation, has no ability and is not even named Pushkin. The Agency has been framed by Fyodor, who ordered the fake Pushkin to tell them one thing : "you can not change the rules." He also gives Atsushi a seemingly official description of Pushkin, but reveals itself to also be fake by Ranpo. Meanwhile, Kunikida walks away relatively unscathed from the explosion, but is deeply distraught at the sight of the pile of rubble and the dead child. At the same moment, Tanizaki has been brought to the Port Mafia hideout and is threatened by Hirotsu, Gin and Tachihara. The Black Lizards threaten to kill Naomi if Tanizaki does not accept to become their mole ; a raging mad Tanizaki manages to free himself thanks to a hidden piece of Kunikida's notebook remotely activated, and uses his own ability to escape the Port Mafia members. Tanizaki is on his way to kill Mori and enters the boss's bedroom. As he is about to deal a fatal blow, Fukuzawa awakes in a deeply distressed state in Anne's Room. While Lucy is looking after him, he implores to not sacrifice Yokohama's peace and stability by fighting the Port Mafia in order to save his life. Kōyō Ozaki appears and stabs Tanizaki to prevent him from killing Mori. Tanizaki is overwhelmed by Golden Demon's attacks, but is eventually saved by Kyouka and the two of them escape the building and catch up with the rest of the Agency. The mission to retrieve the virus ability user has failed and Ranpo explains that they now can only try to directly confront the Port Mafia. As Katsura asks a smiling Fyodor what are his objectives, the Agency members are taken aback by the President's orders to not attack the Port Mafia. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes